The present invention relates to an injection stretch blow molding apparatus In particular, the invention relates to an injection stretch blow molding apparatus in which neck molds are intermittently transferred to at least an injection molding section and a stretch blow molding section using a turntable.
In this type of injection stretch blow molding apparatus, a motor is used to drive a turntable, and a hydraulic driving system is used for a driving section (e.g. clamping section) which requires a relatively large driving force. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3722671 utilizes a hydraulic cylinder for vertical clamping of a neck mold attached to a turntable, horizontal clamping of blow cavity split molds, and the like. It is known in the art that an injection molding apparatus which is different from an injection stretch blow molding apparatus and does not perform blow molding utilizes a toggle mechanism which is expanded and contracted using a motor as a vertical clamping mechanism (Japanese Patent No. 3195254 and JP-A-2005-131818).